BX-series droid commando
|line=B-series battle droid |model=BX-series droid commando |class=Battle droid |gender=Masculine programing }} |sensor=White |height= |length= |width= |armament=*E-5 blaster rifle *Thermal detonator *Vibrosword *Stun baton |equipment=Electrobinoculars |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=Confederacy of Independent Systems }} The '''BX-series droid commando' was an elite battle droid model made for stealth assignments. Characteristics These battle droids appeared similar to the B1 battle droid series; notable changes included two white photoreceptors, in addition to the long head being shortened to half its original size. Their voices were notably different compared to the B-1 series, sounding more akin to the deep voices of B2 super battle droids. Unit leaders were fitted with white marks on their brows and chestplates. with a vibrosword.]] They had the same operating abilities as regular battle droids, with the addition of infiltration software. This, along with their humanoid shape, allowed them to fit into a clone trooper's armor. In addition to this, the droids were capable of modulating their voices to match that of others, though they could not accurately copy their mannerisms or vocabulary, nor could they respond properly to unexpected situations outside of combat. The droid commandos were built to be substantially faster than a regular battle droid, and also possessed heavier armor that was capable of withstanding multiple shots from a blaster. Sustained barrages or a single headshot could overwhelm them, though. The equipment of the droid included E-5 blaster rifles, a stun baton to knock out enemies, and a fusion cutter, used to cut down doors and other obstacles in their path. In addition to this, the leader of a droid commando unit often carried a vibrosword for close-combat purposes. They were also known to use grenades against enemy emplacements. History These sophisticated droids were created to counteract the threat of Jedi or clones. However, due to their prohibitive cost, they could not be mass-produced in such a manner as to replace the Confederacy's other battle droids. A unit of Commandos attacked a Republic listening post on the Rishi moon during the Clone Wars. After initially killing most of the guards, they were opposed by a rookie clone unit led by Commander Cody and Captain Rex, and were defeated by them. During the Battle of Ryloth, at least two droid commandos were present in the capital city of Lessu. The two attacked the ARF troopers Razor and Stak, shortly after the two troopers activated the plasma bridge and allowed Republic forces to enter the city. Even using fellow battle droids as projectiles, they eschewed the use of blasters and engaged the two troopers in hand-to-hand combat, but were soon defeated. Later on, two of these units were used by Cad Bane during his capture of the Senate Building. After killing a contingent of Senate Commandos that guarded the landing area, the two BX-series droids stripped two bodies of their armor and disguised themselves as the commandos as part of the Senate hostage crisis. Appearances * * * Sources *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' Notes and references External links * * Category:Baktoid Combat Automata products Category:Battle droids de:Kommandodroide hu:Droid kommandó